1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable fastener for facilitating attachment of expansion cards to the computer enclosure.
2. The Related Art
A common computer comprises a plurality of expansion slots in a mother board thereof, for receiving expansion cards to expand the functions thereof. Accordingly, such computer enclosure requires a plurality of slots for providing access to the expansion cards. Conventionally, expansion cards are secured in a computer enclosure one by one, using bolts. This procedure is complicated and time-consuming.
To solve the above problem, referring to FIG. 8, Taiwan Patent Application No. 88201721 discloses a computer enclosure 100 including a rear panel 102 and a fixing cover 104 attached to the rear panel 102. The fixing cover 104 secures the expansion cards 106 to the rear panel 102 all together. However, the fixing cover 104 is secured to the rear panel 102 by bolts 108. This assembly procedure is still complicated and time-consuming.
It is desired to attach expansion cards to a computer enclosure without bolts.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a fastener which facilitates attaching expansion cards to the computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a rear panel and a fastener detachably rotatable with respect to the rear panel. The rear panel defines a plurality of parallel slots for receiving the expansion cards. A pair of limbs is formed on the rear panel for locking the fastener in place. The rear panel forms semi-circular pivots to which the fastener is pivotally attached. The fastener is thus rotatably movable between a first position and a second position during assembly. In assembly, each expansion card is attached to its corresponding cover by conventional means. When located at the first position, the fastener does not engage with the covers. This allows the covers to be attached to or detached from the rear panel. When located at the second position, the fastener is secured to the rear panel by the limbs, and engages with the covers. The fastener thereby securely attaches the covers to the rear panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: